Fluoropolymers have found wide commercial application due to their chemical inertness, low friction and non-stick properties. Their high melting points allow for high service temperatures. These properties have made fluoropolymers the material of choice for making protective coatings and sealing materials in household applications as well as industrial applications, in particular in the automotive, aircraft, chemical and electronic industry.
Fluoropolymers are expensive raw materials. Therefore, fillers are often used in the preparation of fluoropolymer compositions or fluoropolymer articles to reduce the amount of fluoropolymer necessary to achieve the desired performance or to further improve the properties of the fluoropolymer composition or article.
There is a continuous need to provide further improved fluoropolymer compositions and articles using fillers.